the_hrr_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Winter WrapUp The Musical Movie
after a young man looses his winter wrapup spirit he goes on a big adventure to get it back Plot we start off with a young teen named geo sleeping only to be woken up by his sister wendy who tells him that it's time for winter wrapup a day where everyone cleans winter to make way for spring which geo dosen't want to do so to lighten his mood wendy takes geo out to do the winter wrapup with the ponies while singing (Winter WrapUp) but nothing got geo into a lighter mood during a night by the fire wendy asks twilight if there is something wrong with geo twilight tells her that geo lost his winter wrapup spirit ever since the incident last year so rarity decides in order to cheer him up she lets geo help work in her botique to which geo accepts but begins to stress (Art Of A Dress) so then geo wishes that winter wrapup would never be made then after hearing about a zebra genie that could grant wishs geo decides to go to the zebra genie to see if she could grant his wish when he got he meets the zebra genie and her 2 henchmen bolt and constatine after geo tells zebra genie his wish of no more winter wrapup she says she will grant it if she stays with him for the night to which geo accepts while geo is asleep in the guest room zebra genie tells her henchmen to freeze all of the town with her freezing lights to which the henchmen accept to do while doing it bolt wishes that he could be the number one henchmen but constatine reminds bolt that he's not number one because he is (I'm Number One, You're Number Two) the next morning zebra genie tells geo that his wish is granted so he excitenly runs back home to tell the others only to find his hometown covered in ice and the citizens working under the control of changelings the changelings then spot geo and try to get him but geo is then saved by a local snow explorer named pryce and his pony named emrald who help geo escape the winter town (One Jump Ahead) then geo totally regrets the wish and wants to ask the zebra genie to change it so he goes with pryce and emrald to try and find a way to reverse the wish but when zebra genie notices them coming she traps the 3 of them in the sea through a trap door but geo, pryce and emrald are then saved by a group of sea ponies (Call Upon The Sea Ponies) when they get inside the zebra genie's fortress they notice that the wish was all part of a takeover to freeze all the world but then geo does what is right and destroys zebra genie with his brillant singing freeing the rest of the town (Close Every Door To Me) with the town back to normal bolt then tries to get revenge by turning into a girl ninja ranger but then pryce saves the day with his rapping skills throwing bolt into the lava pit (Boys And Girls Of Rock And Roll) with the day saved and geo's winter wrapup spirit back twilight puts geo in charge of the winter exploring group along with pryce and emrald and everyone including wendy, geo, pryce, and emrald continue winter wrapup by warming up the freezing town (Winter WrapUp (reprise)) THE END Trivia -this was the first musical steve buschanio ever wrote songs to -the zebra genie looks like Zecora -pryce is played by Huge Jackman -wendy is played by Emma Watson Quotes Wendy: come on geo don't you remenber it's the one special day where we clean winter to make way for spring Pryce: woah mate are you alright? Geo: you call that a good jump i call it a good fall